Todo por un Rechazo
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Continuación de mi anterior fic "Todo por Matemáticas". Ahora la vida le da alegría pero las labores como padre son las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana. Y eso es lo divertido de ser padre.
1. Uzumaki Riku

**Todo por un Rechazo.**

**Este es el primer capítulo de un fic que se me ocurrió para que sea la continuación directa de mi fic "Todo por Matemáticas". Si no lo han leído les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer este. El fic tomara lugar después del epilogo.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-No estoy segura, ¿tú qué opinas Riku?- pregunto una chica de piel blanca con cabello negro azulado y ojos azules mientras caminaba a lado de un joven menor que ella de cabello rubio, tres marcas en las mejillas y ojos tono aperlados.

-Que tu amiga tiene una buena amiga.- dijo Riku viendo a la joven.

-Vamos Riku, como mi hermano que eres ayúdame a pensar bien…-

-Narumi, sabemos que debe de ser un regalo bonito y especial para ella.- dijo Riku mientras caminaba con ella.

-Lo se… Nani-chan es mi mejor amiga.- dijo Narumi poniendo una mirada triste.

-Nani-chan y tú son muy unidas.-

-Ahhh… ¿crees que mamá y papá tengan mejor idea?-

-De seguro, preguntémosle en la cena. Vámonos.- dijo Riku caminando hacia la salida de la tienda que estaban los dos. Ambos jóvenes se marcharon y se subieron al auto que conducía Narumi. Mientras conducía pusieron música en la radio.

-Siempre cuando tenemos problemas o alguna duda se lo preguntamos a mamá y papá.- dijo Narumi viendo el camino por donde conducía.

Al llegar a la casa Narumi estaciono su auto en el garaje, a lado de la moto que usa su padre para dar paseos con su madre los fines de semana. Con una sonrisa ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa y fueron hipnotizados por el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha. El dulce aroma los dejo sin habla y comenzaron a caminar en puntillas hasta la cocina donde su madre los vio con una dulce sonrisa maternal al verlos hipnotizados. Cada uno estaba frente al horno babeando por la comida. Por su parte su madre los miraba con una sonrisa que aumentaba cada vez más.

-Me alegra que vengan con hambre.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y tomándose la mejilla izquierda con su mano izquierda.

-Mamá sabes que nunca comemos afuera solo para venir a comer tu comida.- dijo Riku viendo con un brillo en sus ojos a su madre.

-Me alegra ser yo la única que les llena el estómago a mis hijos.- dijo Hinata abrazando a su dos hijos.

-Además que esperabas mamá. Heredamos el apetito de papá.- dijo Narumi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué heredaron de mi hija?- pregunto un recién llegado Naruto a la casa.

-Dicen que tu apetito Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata dándole un abrazo a su señor esposo.

-Bueno, con la deliciosa comida que preparas es imposible no tener un apetito voraz.- dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su señora esposa.

-Es verdad. Adoro la comida de mamá.- dijo Riku acompañado de una sonrisa. En eso el horno hizo un sonido dando a entender que ya estaba la comida. Riku, el hijo menor de la pareja comenzó a poner la mesa, mientras que Narumi, la hija mayor comenzó a servir las bebidas que consistía en una bebida natural no carbonatada. Hinata estaba cortando la comida mientras que Naruto estaba pasando los platos a su hijo menor para comenzar a degustar la deliciosa comida que la señora de la casa preparo.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron los cuatro miembros de la familia antes de comer. Narumi y Riku comenzaron a atacar la comida como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban comiendo despacio y con una sonrisa en el rostro. En eso Narumi se detuvo un momento y vio a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, quiero preguntarles algo.-

-¿Qué cosa Narumi-chan?- dijo Hinata viendo a su hija con mirada maternal.

-Quiero regalarle algo a Nani-chan.- dijo Narumi viendo a sus padres.

-Me imagino que nos preguntas porque no sabes que regalarle.- dijo Naruto.

-Si papá… es que quiero regalarle algo porque ya paso la primera etapa de las quimioterapias.-

-¿Cómo va con su cáncer?- pregunto Naruto.

-Parece que el tumor detuvo su crecimiento…- dijo Narumi viendo la comida.

-El cáncer de mama es muy grave y algo violento.- dijo Riku tomando participación de la charla familiar.

-No sé qué regalarle a Nani-chan… necesito un consejo.-

-Lo que sé es que las quimioterapias hacen que se le caiga el cabello a las personas porque la radiación daña las células del cabello.- dijo Naruto demostrando algo que es cierto.

-¿Por qué no le das una peluca con cabello natural?- dijo Hinata viendo a su hija.

-¿Una peluca de cabello natural?-

-Sí, pregúntale a tu abuela Tsunade sobre ellas, quizás ella tenga una a su disposición para dártela.- dijo Naruto.

-Papá tiene razón, recuerda que ella es ex directora del hospital.- dijo Riku.

-Bueno, eso hare. Mañana visitare a la abue Tsunade.- dijo Narumi con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente la familia se dispuso a comer el delicioso desayuno que Hinata preparo para que todos tuvieran un gran día y deseando suerte a sus tres alegrías más grandes de mundo. El desayuno fue delicioso y lleno de paz. Cuando todos terminaron y se disponían a salir Hinata se despidió de cada uno con un beso, primero de sus hijos que aprovecharían el feriado que tenían para poder ir a ver a la abuela Tsunade. Cuando la única persona que quedaba en la casa era su señor esposo ella lo abrazo por el cuello regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Para ese entonces la pareja ya no necesitaba de palabras para decirse cuanto se aman el uno al otro. Un simple contacto visual decía todo lo que sus corazones sentían. Cerraron los ojos y se unieron en un profundo y dulce beso, aun con dos hijos y una vida juntos esa simple muestra de cariño los enamoraba más a cada uno.

-No sé qué haces pero me enamoras más cada día que pasa Hinata.- dijo Naruto besando la frente de su esposa que aun para ese entonces aún se sigue sonrojando por muestras de cariño.

-Yo tampoco lo sé pero me alegra que a pesar de todo este tiempo aun habito en tu corazón.-

-¿Crees que yo te dejaría de amar de un día para otro? Solo tú me harías sentir especial.-

-¿Yo te hago sentir especial?-

-Siempre lo has hecho.- dijo Naruto para nuevamente unir sus labios a los de su señora esposa. Ese beso fue lento, suave, y lleno de sentimientos para ambos.

Lejos de esa escena amorosa se encontraba Narumi conduciendo el auto tipo turismo color negro marca Nissan que le regalo su padre para cuando obtuvo su permiso de conducir, en el asiento de copiloto iba Riku viendo hacia la calle en total silencio. Riku parecía haber heredado la personalidad callada de su madre mientras que Narumi heredo la personalidad escandalosa de su padre pero ella sabía cuándo podía ser escandalosa y cuando no, y ese era un momento que no podía serlo porque iba condiciendo para encontrarse con su abuela Tsunade. Suspiro al ver en total silencio a su hermano menor, a veces deseaba que fuese un poco más comunicativo.

-¿Qué pasa Riku? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?-

-No es por nada Narumi.- dijo Riku sin verla. Ella sabía que debía de pasar algo, su hermano se guardaba mucho las cosas y sabia que cuando pasaba algo era cuando guardaba mucho silencio.

-Riku te conozco bien, eres mi hermano, dime ¿qué te pasa?-

-De verdad no es nada Narumi. Gracias.-

-Pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de acuerdo.-

-Sí, gracias de nuevo.-

-De nada Riku, recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor.-

-Lo se.- dijo Riku para terminar la charla de hermanos. Narumi decidió dejarlo así porque de nada iba servir si continuaba tratando hacer que Riku hablara. Su hermanito es tímido y reservado. Al llegar al hospital Narumi estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento y ambos se bajaron para ir a la oficina de Tsuande. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la buena gestión de Tsunade como directora del hospital terminara con varios números negros. Fue tan exitosa que desde entonces muchos han tratado romper ese record que dejo la mejor directora que el hospital ha tenido. Tanto así que actualmente a pesar de no ser directora del hospital tiene un puesto administrativo pero no lo respeta porque siempre baja a los piso a ver a los pacientes. En la entrada del hospital los hermanos Uzumaki vieron a la recepcionista que estaba realizando un informe. Ellos se acercaron a la mujer y ella al ver a los hermanos sonrió amablemente.

-Bienvenidos al Hospital Central de Konoha, ¿necesitan ayuda?- pregunto amablemente la señorita.

-Quisiera saber dónde puedo encontrar a la doctora Tsunade.- dijo Riku contestando con mucha amabilidad.

-La doctora Tsunade debería estar en su oficina en el quinto piso.- respondió la recepcionista.

-¿Debería?- pregunto Narumi.

-Sí, es que la doctora es conocida por bajar a ver a los pacientes.- dijo la recepcionista con algo de pena.

-En ese caso la buscaremos por todos los pisos…- dijo Narumi.

-Gracias, permiso.- dijo Riku comenzando a alejarse de la recepcionista. Tomaron el elevador más cercano y presionaron el botón del quinto piso. Llegaron rápidamente y se dispusieron a buscar la oficina de la abuela Tsunade.

-¿Dónde crees que tiene su oficina?- pregunto Narumi.

-No tengo la más mínima idea…- dijo Riku viendo de derecha a izquierda.

-Le voy a marcar…- dijo Narumi sacando su teléfono celular.

-No va ser necesario.- dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes. Se voltearon para ver que encontraron a la mujer que buscaban.

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- dijeron al mismo tiempo saltando para abrazar a la susodicha abuela.

-Si esa soy yo.-

-Abuela quería pedirte si me podías conseguir o decirme donde hacen pelucas con cabello natural para las personas con cáncer.- dijo Narumi.

-Bueno tienes suerte porque aquí mismo en el hospital hacemos de esas pelucas.- dijo Tsunade. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al ver resulto su dilema. Tsunade los llevo al tercer piso donde fabrican las pelucas para personas que sufren la pérdida de cabello por las duras quimioterapias. Al entrar al lugar ambos jóvenes vieron como una media docena de personas trabajaban en confeccionar con sumo cuidado las pelucas usando el cabello que está recién cortado de sus donadores. Narumi vio entre las pelucas quizás uno que le puede gustar a su amiga Nani, pero…

-Lo siento Narumi-chan pero esas pelucas están reservadas porque fueron encargadas.- dijo Tsunade.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hago? Quiero regalarle una a mi amiga Nani-chan antes de que pierda el cabello.- dijo Narumi algo triste.

-Señorita podemos confeccionarle una peluca pero necesitamos un donador de cabello.- dijo uno de los trabajadores del piso. Narumi en ese momento vio a su hermano y luego tomo entre sus dedos su largo cabello de tono negro azulado que heredó de su madre, suave… sedoso…

-Yo donare mi cabello.- dijo Narumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermana!-

-Lo hare Riku, además a Nani-chan siempre le ha gustado mi cabello.- volvió a sonreír para luego tomar asiento donde una mujer estaba detrás de ella preparando todo para comenzar el proceso del corte de cabello pero en eso Narumi se asombró al ver a su lado derecho como Riku también tomaba asiento para que le cortaran el cabello para donar.

-¿Riku?-

-¿Qué? También necesito ya un corte y que mejor que aquí.- dijo Riku fingiendo molestias. Pero Narumi le sonrió y le tomo su mano izquierda.

-Sé que lo haces para no dejarme hacer esto sola hermanito.-

-Sí, creo que soy muy obvio.- dijo Riku con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos hermanos sonrieron ante la inocencia de sus palabras y dos mujeres comenzaron a cortarles el cabello, lo suficiente para hacer la peluca de cabello natural que Narumi tanto quería para su amiga Nani. Estuvieron 20 minutos en el proceso del corte de cabello, a Narumi le cortaron tanto cabello que ahora lo tenía a la altura de sus hombros, a Riku lo suficiente para complementar. Se vieron entre si y comenzaron a reírse.

-Te pareces a papá Riku.-

-Y tú a cuando mamá era más joven.- la hermandad de esos dos hermanos era muy fuerte. Después de recolectar el cabello y de comenzar el proceso Narumi y Riku esperaron por lo menos dos horas para que el producto final estuviera listo. Era una hermosa peluca de cabello natural de color negro azulado en su mayor parte pero los que la hicieron le pusieron cabello rubio a los costados algo así como los rayos que se hacen las chicas en sus cabellos con los tintes. Ambos sonrieron al ver el producto final. Se despidieron de Tsunade con la misma sonrisa y pasaron por una tienda de ropa comprando dos gorros para ocultar sus cabezas. Con la peluca envuelta en una caja de regalo, una tarjeta y sus cabezas cubiertas por los gorros los hermanos Uzumaki decidieron ir a visitar a la afortunada amiga.

-Es aquí Riku.-

-Vamos.- ambos se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta donde tocaron el timbre. Fueron recibidos por una chica de cabello castaño, con una mirada triste pero que al ver a los hermanos en su puerta su mirada se llenó de luz.

-¡Narumi-chan! ¡Riku-kun!- saludo a sus visitas.

-Hola Nani-chan ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Narumi regalándole una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa y sincera como las de su padre. Nani dejo que pasaran a su casa.

-¿Cómo va todo Nani-san?- pregunto Riku.

-Todo va bien… ya con las quimioterapia espero controlar el cáncer.- dijo Nani mostrándole un sillón a los hermanos donde se sentaron.

-Me alegra que seas optimista.- dijo Narumi.

-Creo que si no tuviera una amiga como tú con un hermano menor tan bueno como Riku-kun ya me a hubiera dado por vencido el mismo día que me lo diagnosticaron.- dijo Nani algo apenada.

-Sabes, para darte ánimos queremos darte un regalo.- dijo Narumi entregándole la caja a Nani en sus manos. Con mucha curiosidad la chica comenzó a abrir el regalo para ver que había dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y con sus manos temblorosas tomo el regalo.

-Narumi-chan… esto es…-

-Sabemos que las quimioterapias son rudas y que provocan que a las personas se les caigan el cabello. Por eso queremos darte esta peluca de cabello natural para que demuestres que eres una luchadora, que tienes las fuerzas de salir adelante contra una de las enfermedades más rudas que el ser humano a conocido, el cáncer de seno.- dijo Riku con un tono de voz suave que hizo que Nani comenzara a llorar de la alegría.

-Esta hermosa…- dijo Nani viendo a su amiga y su hermano. En eso ambos jóvenes se quitaron los gorros asombrando aún más a la chica.

-No… es posible…-

-Lo se Nani-san.-

-Riku y yo donamos nuestro cabello para que te hicieran la peluca.-

-Narumi-chan… Riku-kun…- Nani no soporto más y rompió en llanto siendo abrazada por los hermanos. Ese día ellos hicieron el bien y en sus rostros miraban la alegría que irradiaba Nani con su peluca nueva. Permanecieron al menos dos horas más en la casa de la chica hasta que eran las 8:25pm. Ambos decidieron comenzar a moverse. Nani los fue a dejar a la puerta y Riku se adelantó al auto donde en la puerta las amigas quedaron conversando un poco más.

-Gracias Narumi-chan.-

-No hay de que Nani-chan, eres mi amiga.-

-Donar tu cabello… fue… muy lindo… gracias de verdad. Me siento feliz de decir que tengo la mejor amiga.-

-No digas esas cosas que me sonrojas Nani-chan.- dijo Narumi rascándose la nuca con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Riku-kun también es muy lindo… ¿ya tienen novia?-

-No, aun no se siente listo.-

-Que mal… porque a mí de verdad me gusta Riku-kun.-

-Es cuatro años menor que tu.-

-Si pero… Riku-kun es tan lindo… no me importaría la edad.-

-Nani-chan…-

-Lo sé, Riku-kun aún no está listo.-

-No es eso, es que me gustaría ver a Riku feliz… algún dia.-

-Yo sé, eres su hermana mayor y quieres verlo sonreír, yo entiendo Narumi-chan.- dijo Nani dándole un abrazo a su amiga para luego despedirse. Narumi entro en el auto del lado del conductor y comenzó a conducir con dirección a su casa. El camino iba silencioso pero iban con una sonrisa. Riku iba viendo hacia la acera con una sonrisa y Narumi con la vista en el pavimento.

-Hicimos algo bien hoy.-

-Si…-

-Oye Riku, ¿Cuándo te ayudare a conquistar una chica?-

-Nunca.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Riku?-

-No estoy hecho para esas cosas.- la sonrisa en el rostro de Riku comenzó a deformarse.

-Riku… ya paso un año desde que Mikoto-san te rechazo…-

-… el mismo día que me le declare… ese día se le declaro a otro… y le correspondieron.- dijo Riku.

-Eso es lo que te duele verdad hermano.- pregunto Narumi, justo en ese momento un semáforo rojo detuvo la marcha del auto, y al mismo tiempo detuvo el corazón de Riku. Narumi se preocupó cuando se quedó en silencio su hermano.

-¿Riku?- no respondió solo apunto con su dedo hacia afuera, a la calle. Narumi vio hacia donde apuntaba dicho dedo y vio la causa del repentino silencio. Mikoto, la chica que rechazo los sentimientos de Riku hace un año besando a su actual novio, el mismo chico que ella se le declaro y que correspondió sus sentimientos. Narumi lo entendió, Riku… está dolido, con el corazón roto.

-Riku…-

-Arranca Narumi…- dijo Riku ocultando su vista de su hermana. Ella no tuvo necesidad de verlo directamente porque vio el pantalón de su hermano que comenzaba a recibir gotas de algo húmedo. Lágrimas. Amargas, saladas.

El semáforo se puso verde y Narumi arranco rápidamente para alejar la escena de su hermano menor. Lo miraba con preocupación, Riku estaba llorando y no podía hacer nada para evitar que su corazón se rompiera de esa manera. Llegaron a casa y como si fuese un rayo Riku salió del auto con dirección a la casa. Narumi rápidamente lo siguió no antes de revisar que todo estaba con seguro y siendo seguida por un Kurama que los vio llegar desde el tejado de la casa. Entro a la casa a toda carrera tratando de atrapar a su hermano el cual por la velocidad que entro asusto a sus padres que estaban cocinando juntos. Corrió tan rápido que abrazo a sus dos padres con fuerza asustándolos en el proceso.

-¡Wow!-

-¿Riku-kun? ¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto Hinata al ver a su hijo menor llorando como una criaturita. Narumi entro a la cocina quedando en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena acompañada de Kurama que solo se hecho en el suelo.

-¿Riku? Hijo di algo…- pidió Naruto tomando el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos. Hinata tomo entre sus tersas y suaves manos el rostro de su hijo.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hijo?-

-No lo sé Hinata. Narumi, ¿Qué le pasa a Riku? ¿Le hicieron algo?- pregunto Naruto viendo a su hija mayor.

-Si papá… a Riku… le rompieron el corazón.- dijo Narumi viendo a sus padres los cuales lo único que pudieron hacer fue consolar a su hijo que comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Riku-kun… tranquilo, aquí estoy yo.- dijo Hinata.

-Riku, vamos… estamos aquí, tu madre y yo. Te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor.- dijo Naruto con una voz suave.

-Mamá… Papá… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no les gusto a las chicas? ¿Por qué nunca he experimentado ese sentimiento que hay entre ustedes?- dijo Riku para volver a llorar. Uzumaki Riku, hijo menor de la pareja conformada por Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata esta con el corazón roto. Una mala experiencia en el amor lo ha arrodillado a llorar abrazando a sus padres. El único consuelo que encuentra son las palabras dulces de sus padres y las caricias. Pero en la mente de su hermana mayor Uzumaki Narumi gira una pregunta… ¿podrá algún día su hermano menor ser feliz dejando ese rechazo en el pasado? Uzumaki Riku un chico que sufre… _Todo por un Rechazo._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**Bienvenidos mis lectores, antes que nada quiero decirles que este será una continuación directa de mi anterior fic "Todo por Matemáticas", así que les pido que si leyeron este capítulo antes de leer el fic antes mencionado por favor lo hagan porque si no en futuros capítulos no le entenderán al hilo que planeo llevar. Como en todos mis fics siempre pido la opinión del lector para así saber que mejorar y que puedo extender.**

**Para que me conozcan mejor: me encuentro escribiendo también "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja", "Asesino del Crimen" y "Hinata Danger" las cuales por el momento están pausadas para reorganizar unas ideas para futuros capítulos. Así que es un honor traerles, la continuación de "Todo por Matemáticas" titulada "Todo por un Rechazo", espero que la disfruten y lo sé, lo dije antes pero, sugerencias, comentarios e ideas por favor en los reviews. Gracias.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta el próximo fic.**


	2. Vecinos

**Todo por un Rechazo.**

**Segundo capítulo de este fic, continuación directa de "Todo por Matemáticas". Si no lo han leído les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer este. Después no digan que no les dije si les parece en ocasiones para ustedes un Spoiler.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

_Hace un año y un mes, en la secundaria:_

_-¿Sucede algo Riku-kun?- pregunto una chica de cabello largo de color castaño y ojos verdes. Tiene una buena apariencia física, es linda._

_-Mikoto-chan… yo… yo quería decirte que… que… me gustaría que tú y yo saliéramos juntos. Mikoto-chan, quiero… ¡Tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu pareja y que correspondas mis sentimientos!- dijo Riku, en ese momento tenía 13 años._

_-Me siento alagada, pero… no puedo corresponderte Riku-kun, no es que no seas lindo… lo eres. Pero mis padres no me dejan tener novio. Lo siento, pero me gusta más tenerte como un amigo.-_

_-Yo… entiendo… no te preocupes, entiendo Mikoto-chan. Creo que es mejor así, tampoco es que me ibas a corresponder.-_

_-Lo siento Riku-kun.-_

_-No te preocupes, bye Mikoto-chan.- dijo Riku con un rostro algo triste pero siempre con una sonrisa._

_Más tarde ese día, después de clases:_

_-¡Obito, Riku! ¡Los encontré!- dijo un chico de cabellera castaña, con ojos color miel._

_-Eres muy escandaloso Riki.- dijo Obito, un chico de cabello negro con ojos de color negros._

_-Oh… Riki no es escandaloso.- dijo Riki con cara graciosa._

_-Vamos chicos, somos amigos y nos tratamos bien.- dijo Riku con una sonrisa._

_-Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo te fue con Mikoto-chan?- pregunto Riki._

_-Pues… me dijo que como amigo soy mejor.- dijo Riku con algo de sonrojo._

_-Sabes que te mandaron a la "Friendzone" verdad.- dijo Obito._

_-Si… lo se.- dijo Riku._

_-Creí que de los tres Riku era el que tenía más posibilidades con las chicas.- dijo Riki._

_-Y aun lo creo, entre Riku, tú y yo creo que Riku es más "adorable" para las chicas.- dijo Obito._

_-Chicos… eso suena raro venir de sus bocas.- dijo Riku con sonrojo. Los tres se disponían a salir caminando para salir de la secundaria. Pero Obito vio algo que después Riki vio._

_-¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Riku para luego voltear a ver hacia donde sus amigos vieron… quedo paralizado. Mikoto estaba sonrojada frente a un chico que estaba besándolo._

_-"…no puedo corresponderte Riku-kun, no es que no seas lindo… lo eres. Pero mis padres no me dejan tener novio."- recordó Riku…_

_-Mikoto-chan…- en ese momento el corazón de Riku se rompió en pedacitos…_

**En el presente**:

-Otra vez… no…- dijo Riku moviéndose en la cama. Se levantó y se vio al espejo que estaba frente a él. Ya paso un mes desde que se cortó el cabello para la peluca que hizo para la amiga de su hermana. Se quitó la camiseta de su piyama y fue al baño de su habitación para asearse. En la paz del agua Riku comenzó a lavarse el cabello para luego enjuagar su cuerpo con el gel de baño. Se tardó 20 minutos en salir del baño cuando un olor a quemado llamo su atención…

-¿Mamá?- se vistió rápido y bajo a la cocina donde vio algo que en vez de preocuparlo le dio risa.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Todo se me quema!- grito Narumi.

-¿Otra vez tratas de cocinar hermana?- dijo Riku apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡No te rías por favor!- dijo Narumi con ojos llorosos. Riku decidió ayudar a su hermana. A pesar de ser mujer no heredo las habilidades culinarias de su madre, pero Riku si lo hizo, heredo el físico de su padre pero heredo los ojos, la personalidad y las habilidades de su madre.

-Otra vez me salvas…- dijo Narumi suspirando al ver que toda la comida está en buen estado y presentable.

-Solo hago lo que puedo Narumi, dime, ¿Dónde está mamá y papá?-

-Salieron temprano de emergencia, parece que al abuelo Hiashi se le subió la presión.- dijo Narumi sirviendo el té.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué siento que el abuelo Hiashi no se cuida como dijo el doctor? ¿Acaso no quiero conocer a nuestros hijos?- dijo Riku sirviendo los huevos con tostadas.

-No sé qué le pasa. Sabes que es algo testarudo.-

-Solo mamá, tía Hanabi y el tío Neji pueden hacerlo entrar en razón.-

-Bueno… Riku, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿De qué Narumi?-

-Ya sabes, ya paso…-

-Un año y un mes… y en un sueño recordé mi confesión y lo que paso después…- dijo Riku.

-Riku…-

-Narumi… no sé qué hacer… no sé si aún me gusta Mikoto-chan pero tampoco sé si aún me duele lo que paso…-

-Riku…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió, estaban entrando Naruto y Hinata.

-Pero mi papá está bien ahora.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verlo en buen estado. Me alegra que tu papá solo tuviera un aumento de azúcar.- dijo Naruto.

-Mamá Papá.- saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa a sus hijos.

-Huele rico, ¿Quién cocino cariños?- pregunto Hinata acercándose a ellos.

-Fue Riku…- dijo Narumi apenada de sí misma.

-Lo hiciste bien querido.- dijo Hinata abrazando a su hijo menor. Después de que pasara el desayuno y que la familia se pusiera al día con lo sucedido a Hiashi cada uno fue a realizar sus labores del día, era un domingo y estar en familia era importante. En ese momento Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras que Naruto estaba lavando el auto familiar y el auto de su hija mayor. Narumi por su parte se encontraba preparando el informe de su práctica profesional para poder graduarse de la secundaria. Y Riku estaba afuera en el patio dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo. En ese momento Naruto se acercó a su hijo menor.

-¿Qué dibujas Riku?-

-Algo que soñé.- dijo Riku. Naruto diviso la vista al cuaderno y logro ver un dibujo de un corazón espinado con dos espadas en forma de X cubriéndolo por detrás. En las espadas se leían las palabras "PAZ" y "SUEÑO".

-Siempre me he preguntado el significado de tus sueños…-

-Ni yo lo sé pero me gusta dibujarlos.- dijo Riku sin quitar la vista del cuaderno.

-Aún me acuerdo cuando dibujaste a los dos caballeros, al de armadura negra y armadura blanca.- dijo Naruto sentándose a lado de su hijo.

-Y aún sigo pensando que es por Obito y Riki.- dijo Riku.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Obito es muy serio, creo que es por su padre, sin ofender papá.-

-No te preocupes, todos saben que Sasuke es muy serio.- dijo Naruto.

-Pero Obito a veces es dulce como su mamá.-

-Sakura es muy dulce, pero no tanto como tu madre.-

-Y Riki… es Riki.- dijo Riku con una sonrisa.

-Sabes de que me acuerdo, esa rutina de voces y diálogos que hacían cuando eran niños.- dijo Naruto viendo al cielo con una sonrisa provocando que Riku se sonrojara.

-Papá… eso fue hace mucho.-

-Pero me gusta cuando lo haces. Vamos, hazlo para tu viejo.- dijo Naruto sonriendo para su hijo. Riku comenzó a carraspear la garganta.

-"Es verdad, luz y oscuridad son eterno. Nada es para siempre como ellos. Pero adivina que Xemnas…"- dijo Riku con una voz algo grave.

-¡Genial! Siempre me ha gustado cuando haces eso con Riki, es gracioso. Y no me hace dudar que te quedaría bien un trabajo en el doblaje hijo.-

-¿Tú crees papá?- pregunto Riku con algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

-Claro, siempre has tenido talento.- dijo Naruto abrazando su hijo a lo cual él le correspondió dicho abrazo.

-Te quiero papá.-

-Y yo te quiero a ti Riku.-

-Oye, ¿crees que pueda enamorarme y ser correspondido?-

-¿Lo dudas? Eres un Uzumaki, eres guapo como tu abuelo, y adorable como tu madre.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. En ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, en el marco se encontraba Hinata, estaba ahí para decir que ya iba estar el almuerzo pero quería escuchar lo que su esposo le decía a su hijo menor.

-¿Guapo como el abuelo Hiashi o el abuelo Minato?-

-Digamos que ambos, aunque me gusta más que no seas muy serio.-

-No creo que sería como el abuelo Hiashi, es muy serio…-

-Riku, lo que quiero decir es que confía en ti, no te derrumbes solo porque Mikoto te rechazo. Las cosas pasan por algo, y quizás Mikoto no era la indicada para ti.-

-¿Tú crees eso papá?-

-La vida tiene las formas más extrañas de mostrarte que algunas cosas, amistades o noviazgos no son para ti. Un rechazo amoroso significa que no es para ti, sé que duele pero debes aprender de ese dolor para ser alguien en la vida. Todo el mundo en algún punto de su vida sufre un rechazo, y en vez de debilitarte debes de ver como eso te hace más fuerte.-

-¿Alguien te rechazo cuando tenías mi edad papá?- pregunto Riku viendo directamente a su padre.

-Antes de salir con tu madre me rechazaron muchas personas solo por… ser huérfano.- dijo Naruto viendo el anillo de su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-¿Pero porque? Es decir, no era tu culpa.-

-En ocasiones uno no entiende los motivos. Pero sabes… cuando tu madre llego a mi vida fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida, porque después de tanto dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de mis padres y que en ocasiones era rechazado tu madre me acepto tal y como era… deprimido, sin esperanzas… tu madre llego y me cambio, me hizo volver a sonreír con naturalidad, no eran sonrisas fingidas como hacia sino que eran de verdad, y me dio esperanzas cada día mas cuando estábamos juntos. Tu madre es un ángel Riku.- dijo Naruto viendo al cielo con una sonrisa de solo recordar como él y Hinata comenzaron a salir, como inicio toda la relación que los lleva a lo que son hoy, marido y mujer. Riku por su parte estaba maravillado por la historia de su padre, el siempre quiso ser como su padre, no solo por el parecido físico sino que también por la fortaleza de su espíritu. En su rostro también se formó una sonrisa sincera, y la mujer en el marco de la puerta también estaba sonriendo, ya que el amor de su vida le decía al hijo que tienen ambos lo maravillosa que es su madre, se sintió especial al ser llamada "ángel". Por acto propio se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo por atrás asombrando a padre e hijo.

-Y tú eres la luz que guía mi camino Naruto-kun, tu eres quien hace de mis días más oscuros los más brillantes posibles… me has hecho muy feliz… desde el día que comenzamos a salir como pareja hasta el día de hoy y espero que así sea por más tiempo.- dijo Hinata de forma muy amorosa. Naruto solo pudo sonreír y tomar las manos de su señora esposa. Riku miraba toda la escena en total silencio, y muy despacio se levantó del césped para dejar a sus padres en un momento amoroso. Despacio sin hacer ruido entro a la casa, cuando detrás de él comenzó a escuchar risas y algún que otro sonido de un beso…

-Son tan amorosos… adoro mis padres…- dijo Riku en un suspiro.

-También los adoro, hasta haría una novela con su historia de amor.- dijo Narumi detrás de su hermano menor sacándole un susto. Por el susto Riku iba decirle algo a Narumi pero en ese momento entraron sus padres.

-Hijos vengan.- dijo Naruto. Toda la familia salió al patio de enfrente y vieron hacia el lado izquierdo de su propiedad, la casa de alado, estaba llegando un camión de mudanza y detrás del camión vino un auto turismo marca Nissan Sentra color plateado. La parte de atrás del camión de mudanza se abrió y los trabajadores de la mudanza comenzaron a llevar las cosas a la casa.

-Vecinos nuevos, ya era hora.- dijo Riku.

-Sí, los Takagi eran muy ruidosos…- dijo Narumi.

-No es bueno hablar mal de una familia Narumi.- dijo Hinata viendo a su hija mayor.

-Pero es la verdad, hasta papá se quejaba.- dijo Narumi. Hinata volteo a ver a su señor esposo pero este volteo la cabeza a otra dirección y comenzó a silbar. En eso se mira que del auto se baja una señora y del lado del acompañante se mira a una chica.

-¿Sera una madre soltera?- dijo Riku. En eso la señora y la señorita se acercaron a la pequeña división de las propiedades para hablar con sus vecinos.

-Hola mi nombre es Tashibana Yui y seré su nueva vecina.- dijo la mujer.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata, él es mi señor esposo Naruto y ellos son mis hijos Narumi y Riku.- dijo Hinata presentando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

-Que amable, espero que todos por aquí sea como ustedes.- dijo Yui con una sonrisa. Riku se acercó a su madre y hablo.

-Disculpe señora, pero por su acento detecto que le cuesta un poco hablar japonés.-

-Que chico más inteligente y fijado. De hecho es verdad. Resulta que nací en Japón pero mis padres emigraron a los Estados Unidos mucho antes de que comenzara hablar, así que el inglés si lo digiero bien pero aún me cuesta un poco el japonés. Me disculparan si digo algo que no es lo que quiero decir.- dijo Yui en japonés pero algo lento para no decir algo incorrecto y sonara como grosería.

-No se preocupe Yui-san, lo entenderemos.- dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata y poniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura.

-Pero que tonta soy, no les he presentado a mi hija. Samanta come here please.- dijo Yui hablándole a su hija en inglés. Samanta tiene los rasgos de una chica japonesa heredados por su madre pero sus ojos son verde ópalo y es rubia al menos de las raíces.

-Yes mom.- dijo en ingles Samanta.

-Please daughter, say hello to our new neighbors.-

-Hola, soy Tashibana Samanta y será un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Samanta de forma lenta y pausada para no decir algo indebido.

-El gusto es mío, soy Uzumaki Narumi y espero que seamos grandes amigas, él es mi hermano menor Riku.- dijo Narumi presentando a su hermano. Cuando la mira de Samanta se centró en Riku el sintió cosquilleo… sintió algo extraño, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… se quedó perdido en la mirada esmeralda de la chica hasta que recibió un codazo de su hermana en el abdomen.

-So…soy Uzu… Uzumaki… Ri… Riku… mucho gusto.- dijo Riku haciendo la reverencia pero lo hizo más para ocultar su sonrojo… dicho sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres quienes sonrieron ante lo que puede significar ese sonrojo en su hijo menor.

-El gusto es mío Riku-kun.- dijo Samanta con una sonrisa. Ese día la familia Uzumaki también ayudo en la mudanza, más que todo los hombres de la familia se pusieron a ayudar a los trabajadores de la mudanza a mover aparatos, cajas, y demás objetos pesados. Por su parte Hinata estaba en la cocina ayudando a poner todo en su lugar y Narumi ayudaba a Samanta a acomodar todas las cosas que un hombre o caballero no debe de ver de una chica decente.

-Gracias, Hinata-san. Ustedes son los primero que hablamos desde que venimos a Japón.-

-No te preocupes Yui-san, seremos vecinos y es lo mejor llevarnos bien.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que tu familia es muy unida.- dijo Yui viendo como Naruto y Riku cargaban unas cajas.

-Naruto-kun y yo estamos orgullosos de nuestros pequeños.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo.

-A mí me hubiera gustado un marido así.- dijo Yui bajando la mirada.

-¿Un marido como Naruto-kun?-

-Es una larga historia quizás… te aburriré si te la cuento.-

-No, si quieres desahogarte está bien, te escuchare Yui-san.- dijo Hinata viendo de frente a su nueva vecina.

-Bien… como les dije afuera en el pateo vengo de los Estados Unidos. Haya realice mi vida, crecí, estudie, me gradué como abogada en la Universidad de Stanford. Y también… conocí al padre de Samanta, un tipo que desde hace un tiempo me arrepiento de haberlo conocido… aun me regaño por haber estado tan ciega todo ese tiempo. En ese entonces estaba locamente enamorada de él… lo conocí un día en la universidad. Estaba buscando una amiga que estudiaba en la área de la salud, iba tan enfocada buscándola que tropecé con alguien y ese alguien fue el desgraciado de mi ex marido… en ese momento me pareció muy lindo, culto, guapo… me sentía como la mejor novia del mundo… ese hombre… con ese hombre tuve mi primera vez. Y después… el golpe de la realidad… ese hombre que pensaba mil maravillas resulto ser la peor escoria del mundo. Se preguntara porque Hinata-san, es simple… el muy desgraciado… desde mucho antes de que nuestra hija naciera él ya tenía una amante y también estaba embarazada solo que su amante ya le había dado un bebe mucho antes que yo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Un hijo fuera del matrimonio?-

-Eran dos hijos fuera del matrimonio Hinata-san, pero lo malo no es eso… lo malo es que su amante tenía 17 años de edad cuando la embarazo por primera vez, y él tenía 30, ósea solo mira la diferencia de edades, mi ex marido es un pedófilo asalta cuna.-

-No se… que decirte.-

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, entiendo porque no sabe que decirme ante esto. Su marido se mira muy atento a su familia y cariñoso con usted… pero lo que le conté no es lo peor de mi ex marido…-

-¿No?-

-No, resulta que también… era un violador de menores, descubrieron que había violado a una amiga de su amante… la podre tenía 15 años, recién cumplidos.-

-Eso… ¡Es horrible! ¡Apenas estaba iniciando en la vida!- dijo Hinata algo furiosa.

-Cuando lo arrestaron también descubrieron que usaba a su amante para vender drogas en las calles…- dijo Yui.

-Dios… que horrible hombre.-

-Cuando me di cuenta de todo esto lo primero que hice fue llevarme a Samanta al ginecólogo para ver si no había abusado de mi pequeña pero afortunadamente no la había tocado. Pero aun así decidimos regresar a Japón para escapar de este hombre.-

-Has tenido una vida un poco difícil.-

-Hinata-san… si es verdad y cuando veo hombres como su marido veo que es honesto.-

-¿Lo dice por su mala experiencia?-

-Si…-

-Espero que pueda rehacer su vida aquí Yui-san.-

-Gracias Hinata-san.-

-Oye Hinata. Riku y yo terminamos de traer las cosas. ¿No hace falta nada más?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a donde estaban las dos mujeres, a su lado venia Riku limpiándose el sudor que salía de su frente.

-No, gracias por todo Naruto-san, Riku-san.- dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Mis alegrías más grandes se han ganado un beso.- dijo Hinata acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a Riku haciéndolo sonrojar con una sonrisa para después estirar sus brazos en el cuello de su señor esposo y darle un beso acompañado de una sonrisa inocente y una mirada tierna.

-Como se ponen a contar dinero frente a los pobres.- dijo Yui saliendo de la cocina con Riku.

-Siempre son así pero me gusta verlos amorosos a que se pongan a pelear.- dijo Riku.

-Es verdad.- dijo Yui regalándole una sonrisa al hijo menor de la familia. Más tarde ese día Narumi se encontraba escribiendo en su diario y Riku se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo una carta:

"_Un corazón herido no es fácil de reparar, un corazón como el mío ya fue visto de nuevo. Lo que nunca entendí es porque me vieron de menos mi corazón pero ya paso el tiempo. Un año desde que la chica que creía que era el amor de mi vida me rechazara y me hiciera sentir mal. Ya paso… ya paso… lo que más quería era sonreír y ser amado, tener una linda relación amorosa como la que tiene mis padres. Desde hace mucho tiempo ellos dos están juntos y parece que se aman cada vez más y más. Debo confesar que… siento que me gusta mi nueva vecina… Tashibana Samanta-san… aunque sé que no es de aquí de Japón tiene raíces por su madre y su combinación genética de estadounidense y japonesa la hace ver muy linda. Desde que __Mikoto-chan…__ Mikoto-san me rechazara siempre estuve esperando el día en que me dejara de doler y desde que vi a Samanta-san siento que quiero ser algo para ella… pero antes de hacer todo debo de ser inteligente para poder acercarme a ella sin tener que parecer muy evidente mis motivos con ella… las chicas son complicadas pero es divertido."_

Riku vio al techo y sonrió ante lo que estaba a punto de decir…

-Adiós Mikoto-san, hola Samanta-san.- lo que no sabía Riku era que su vecina estaba escribiendo en su notebook lo vivido ese día:

-Hoy conocí a nuestros nuevos vecinos. Son muy buena gente y lo que me llamo la atención es el jovencito Riku, se ve tan lindo… tan amable… tan… guapo… aunque él sea menor que yo no me importa se ve muy lindo y siento que me gusta… me sonrojo de solo decirlo pero creo que me enamore a primera vista. Quiero acercarme a él pero no quiero parecer evidente porque no quiero alejarlo de mí. Quiero amarlo y tener una bonita relación amorosa… quiero de verdad poder ser feliz con un chico guapo como Riku… espero que seas mi montaña… Uzumaki Riku.- los vecinos, uno debe de llevarse bien con ellos porque nunca se sabe cuándo se van a necesitar su ayuda. La familia Uzumaki-Hyuga tiene como nuevas vecinas a una madre soltera y su hija quienes huyeron de Estados Unidos para rehacer sus vidas. A pesar de que Tashibana Yui tenga ese secreto tiene la oportunidad de una vida nueva pero no solo ella, también Tashibana Samanta y Uzumaki Riku. Tienen una oportunidad para el amor, la pregunta será quien se cansara primero en no demostrar que se quieren y algo más… Esto es todo lo que se vive en un simple domingo… y _Todo por un Rechazo._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**Llego la hora del amor, llego la hora en que los corazones solos, y rotos se unan para hacerse uno, que latan al mismo tiempo. Sueno algo cursi pero es porque estoy feliz, hace una semana casi termino con mi novia por una tarea de ella… suena tonto pero era de algo que no sabía exactamente que hacer ya que no estudio su carrera. Es decir, estudio ingeniería en sistemas y mi novia odontología… ¿Qué combinación verdad? El punto es que estoy feliz y les comparto mi alegría en este capítulo. Además entrando en la historia debo decirles que lo que no me gusta es cuando una mujer se da cuenta de la doble vida, pero no solo mujeres también hombres se dan cuenta de alguna doble vida de sus parejas.**

**Otra cosa más: debo decirle a mis lectores que sean mexicanos: aunque no sea mexicano siento el dolor que ustedes están pasando con lo de los 43 normalistas. Desde Honduras les mando mi apoyo y les digo que como estudiante universitario que soy también debemos de apoyarnos no importa el país, después de todo como dice Maná, somos latinoamericanos.**

**Ahora, como les pido con el fic pueden darme consejos, ideas y sugerencias en los reviews, saben que las ideas de los lectores ayudan a hacer mejores capítulos y también ayudan a hacer mejores ideas. Por ejemplo me gusto una idea que me dieron en un review en mi último capítulo publicado de mi fic "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja". Bueno por ahora me despido… Gracias.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta el próximo fic.**


End file.
